The present disclosure is related to the art of remote surveillance or monitoring. More particularly, embodiments adapt aspects of mobile, cellular and/or wireless communication networks to accommodate provisioning and implementation of subscriber services that allow for remote and/or mobile surveillance or monitoring of one or more locations.
People often have concerns regarding the state of or activities occurring at remote locations. For example, a parent that is away from a child may want to observe or listen to activities occurring at a home or other childcare center. A traveler may want to determine the state of a home, vacation home or remotely located recreational vehicle, such as a boat located at a dock or an airplane located at an air field or in a hanger.
At the same time, mobile communications devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants and laptop computers adapted to communicate over cellular and other wireless communication networks, are readily available.
There is a desire to adapt cellular or wireless networks and mobile communications devices to provide for provisioning, implementation and support for surveillance systems. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0174210 A1 by Vimpari, et al., which was published on Sep. 18, 2003, discusses a video surveillance system including a means for transmitting an alarm message over a radio path to at least one user terminal and means for taking a predetermined number of pictures at predetermined intervals, means for transmitting pictures that have been processed as required by the transmission method over the radio path to a connecting device and means for further transmitting pictures that have been reprocessed as required by the transmission method, if necessary, over the radio path to at least one user terminal. However, the application by Vimpari, et al., and the art as a whole, does not address certain problems of implementation.
Therefore, a desire remains for methods and systems for adapting wireless communication networks to provision and support surveillance of a location via a mobile communications device.